Costume Snafu
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ron picks up the wrong costume at the store and decided to try it on to see what he should do. Written for both Defense Against the Dark Arts: Proper Approach to Defense, and Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. Here is a story written for both Defense Against the Dark Arts: Proper Approach to Defense assignment, and Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My prompt was B10: (scenario) I think I picked up the wrong costume at the store and I see that you're wearing mine. I figured this would be a good one to use for Ron and Hermione. So without further ado I hope you all enjoy Costume Snafu. Word count is 679.**

Ron looked in the bag he'd just picked up at the costume shop. Of course Hermione insisted on ordering their costumes on the interweb or whatever it's called. She said that would make it much easier on them to just be able to pick up the costumes and change as soon as they got home. And of course hers came in early.

What he saw in the bag nearly made him jump in his seat in the car. Maybe they made a mistake, he thought as he looked at the french maid's costume that stared up at him from the bag. He was pretty sure he'd ordered one of those Muggle James Bond suit and this sure as hell wasn't James Bond. He was on the verge of turning around when his cell phone rang.

"How do I get you so you talk?" he asked the phone punching the red button. "Hello!"

The phone had stopped ringing and the message saying he'd missed the phone call scrawled across the screen. He looked at the message annoyed at yet another thing not going right in his life at the moment. Of course. The phone wouldn't pick up for Hermione. The phone began ringing yet again. Hermione was calling again.

"What did Hermione tell me to do?" he asked himself. "It's not red button obviously." He slapped himself in the head and quickly punched the green button. "Hello!"

"Ron," Hermione's exasperated voice came through the small phone in his hand, "did you pick up your costume yet?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did that sound more like a question and not an answer?"

"I will show you when I get home."

"Okay," Hermione sighed and sounded like she was walking around somewhere. "Don't forget to pick up milk on your way home please."

"Okay, See you in a few minutes."

"See you in a few minutes."  
"Bye," they both said at the same time.

Hanging up the phone Ron sighed. How was he going to explain his 'costume' choice to Hermione? Not that this was his choice after all. He'd much rather the James Bond costume. From what Harry and Seamus were saying he seemed to be a rather cool sort of Muggle. He continued to think of a way to explain it as he pulled into his drive after picking up some milk at the store. Maybe he'd show her and she could help decide the best way to go about rectifying the situation. Hermione was always smart like that.

So after putting the milk in the fridge Ron raced upstairs and put the french maid's outfit on and was just walking out of the bathroom as Hermione walked into their bedroom. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"What are you wearing, Ronald?" she asked sharply.

"So," he muttered sheepishly looking anywhere but at Hermione or the mirror behind her, "I picked up my costume for Halloween and the lady behind the counter was giving me this odd look as she handed me the bag it was in. I get in the car and am half way home when I think why was she looked at me like that. So I peek in the bag and this is what met my gaze." He did a double take at what Hermione was wearing. She had had a costume party at work today so she had worn her costume. It looked like it was supposed to be bigger than it was. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I was supposed to be the french maid," Hermione supplied giggling, "but I guess I'm Bond. James Bond now."

"We're trading back right?"

Hermione shook her head.

"If anyone says anything about this I'm blaming you."

"Whatever say, Ron. Whatever you say." Hermione turned on her heel and walked towards kitchen to get to work on dinner for their Halloween party they were throwing.

Ron knew he wasn't going to live this one down but at least it should provide for a good laugh. Right?

 **I hope you all enjoyed Costume Snafu.**


End file.
